The present invention relates to an embedded type connector, especially to an embedded type connector the main body thereof having slot and projecting rail formed on the left and right walls thereof, whereby the embedded socket is stacked into the embedded type connector with the insertion plate and dent thereof fitted into the slot and the projecting rail.
The conventional connectors are generally integrally formed with a main body and at least one socket fixedly mounted on the main body. Therefore, this kind of connectors can only be made for a specific type of plugs, such as the plug of mouse or printer. Moreover, the connectors are generally marked with a specific color for identification. However, the color of the connector can not be freely selected according to user""s need.
Therefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide an embedded type connector to solve above problems.
The present invention provides an embedded type connector comprising a connector main body and at least one embedded socket stage. The connector main body is of hollow shape and has a bottom wall, a left wall, a right wall and a rear wall on inner sides thereof. The left wall and the right-wall have two vertically extended insertion grooves and two projecting rails, respectively. The bottom wall has a plurality of terminal holes. The embedded socket stage comprises an insertion plate and a socket mounted on the plate and having a plurality of terminal holes. The insertion plate has dents on both sides thereof with separation same as the rails,. The embedded socket stage is inserted into the main body with the dent fitted with the projecting rail and slides downward. In this way, the at least one embedded socket stage can be stacked within the main body. Moreover, embedded socket stage of desired color can be inserted into the main body according to user""s choice, thus providing more flexibility.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: